


Happy Anniversary

by MedicalScienceBluesBaby



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, mentions of olivia benson - Freeform, s18 ep 15, slight carisi x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalScienceBluesBaby/pseuds/MedicalScienceBluesBaby
Summary: just a quick little blurb i thought of





	Happy Anniversary

Barba and you had been dating for almost a year now, so when your anniversary was around the corner, you were thrilled. You both had plans and presents, but then the Pattern 23 rapist case came up. Even when it was just that you had it under control, and you were still going to celebrate. Then of course, was the copycat Willard. That’s what threw a wrench in everything.

Barba and you ended up fighting when Olivia told you that he’d recused himself. You begged him to tell you, as his girlfriend and a detective, but he still refused to talk. Finally, you gave up. You left and were taking refuge with Carisi. 

As miserable as you were though, Sonny tried his hardest to help you smile. And while you did every now and then, you were still upset about Barba. 

Carisi was someone who was obvious about his crushes, and he definitely had one on you. He never acted on it though, and you guessed it was because Barba would have snapped his neck like a twig.

Finally, Sonny told you what he and your boss discovered that Barba wasn’t telling anyone. 

“…He was giving money to a child?”

“Yeah, but boss said that he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart.”

It made your head spin but you didn’t doubt it was good. Sonny wouldn’t lie to you anyways. You told him thank you and that you’d leave the next day. 

That night though, you called and begged Barba to meet you somewhere you could talk. Finally, he did, and when you both checked the date again you realized it was your anniversary.

You met him at a bar down the street from the office. 

“…I know about the girl you were giving money to, Rafael." You stared at the whiskey in your hand, sighing. “Why didn’t you just tell me honestly?”

“Because then you would’ve gotten dragged into this too.”

“..At least I would’ve been with you.” 

He was silent for a bit, then he finally spoke up, “I’m sorry princesa, but I was worried he’d hit you too if he could.”

You understood what he meant, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less when you left. 

“I’m sorry I made you leave. Please, I’m begging you, now that this is all over, come back.” He had your hands in his now, his gaze keeping your eyes locked on him, staring into beautiful jade green eyes.

“I’m sorry too Rafael, I shouldn’t have been so pushy.” 

He waited for a moment, wanting to hear more. “Does that mean you’ll come home?”

“Yes, Rafi.”

Seconds later he was kissing you, and you could taste the whiskey on his tongue. When he pulled away he hugged you tightly. “Thank god. It was so lonely without you around.”

You just laughed and hugged him, holding him close. God only knew though how Sonny would react when he found out.

Extra:

“You’re going back to him?” Sonny stared at you like you just said the moon was made of cheese.

“Yes Sonny.”

“He hurt you though.”

“He apologized, and I’m giving him a second chance. And it’s none of your business.”

“It is when you come crying to me about it!”

Rafael stood in the doorway, tired of listening to them argue. “Carisi, I swear. If you don’t stop talking, I’ll have you arrested for harassment. She’s mine. Step. Off.”

The tone was familiar, and immediately you made your way over there, knowing that there was gonna be a fight if you didn't stop them. Putting your hand on Rafael’s chest and standing between them. “Boys, boys. You’re both pretty. Carisi, thank you for letting me stay here but I must go home. Rafael, take the bag and go downstairs to the car.”

Rafael did as asked, while you heard Carisi say something under his breath.

“I’m the prettier one.”


End file.
